The One With Joey and Rachel
by Raiderday
Summary: There was a time when Joey and Rachel liked each other, but Ross got in the way. Years later Ross is out of the way and a fateful meeting at the Central Perk could change everything.


A girl with long blonde walked into the Central Perk and sighed as she looked around at the familiar place. She had spent many years here with her five other best friends, time and space has since separated them, but one thing was for sure that the coffee shop was always going to be there. She smiled at the couch and chairs surrounding the table where they spent most of their days, and many stories were told there. Their old reserved sign was no longer there, as none of the six friends had been there in over ten years.

That's right, ten years has passed since the last time Rachel Green stepped into the familiar coffee house. She walked up to the counter and waited to be asked for her order. "Can I get a latte?" She asked when prompted and she looked up into the face of a smiling bleach-blonde man. "Oh, hello there Gunther, how are you doing?" Rachel asked giving him a small smile.

She didn't really listen to the reply as she sat down in one of the empty chairs around the table. Rachel didn't know why she had come here, but she felt like it was needed tonight. After everything that had happened in the last year, Rachel needed a place to sit and think. Yes, Rachel had gone to Paris and she had an amazing life there. Everything seemed to fall into place for her, Ross moved with her, they were married, Emma was flourishing in Paris and was growing into a beautiful young woman, and Rachel loved her job. So why was she now in the Central Perk waiting for her latte? Well that was quite the story…

"Rachel, Rachel Green? Is that you?"

Her head snapped up to look into the aged, but still very handsome face of one of her best friends. "Joey?" She said jumping up out of her seat to hug him. Once enveloped in his strong arms, Rachel felt safe again. "What are you doing here? What happened to LA?" She asked once they parted.

"Well as you know my time on my show was short, but my movies hit it off. I returned to New York after I got a role on Broadway just last year. What are you doing here? I thought you and Ross were doing really good in Paris?" He said with a lopsided smile.

Rachel laughed a little and shrugged. "Well that is a long story, which if you have the time, sit down and I'll tell you, but I don't want to get into it if you don't." She said sitting down. Joey looked at his watch and nodded, "I have all the time in the world when it comes to you Rach. What's going on?"

"Well first off, Emma is doing wonderful and is very happy to be starting middle school this year."

"Oh good! I miss that little face of hers, but I suppose it's not so little anymore." Joey replied thinking back to the days where he saw Emma everyday. Back with he still lived with Rachel. "How's Ross doing?"

"Ah, well Ross is doing good. Last time I saw him he was watching me shut the door on him and the bimbo he was sleeping with."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, I don't know. I thought everything was going good. You know we got married over there, we were happy, we were raising Emma together, everything was good. I didn't know that apparently that happy life was too boring for him, and he needed something else on the side." Rachel said throwing her hands up and feeling exasperated.

"Rach, I don't know what to say. I had no idea, I'm sorry for asking."

Rachel made a nonchalant motion with her hands and smiled a little. "Oh don't worry about it, I ran all the way here after I discovered them. Got on eight hour flight, left Emma with my parents for a bit, and here I am. I don't know why I came to the Central Perk. I'm just glad it was still here. You know, Ross and I were never really one to be in a strong relationship anyway. I'm just sick of the on again off again stuff." She said looking down and away as tears started to brim at her eyelids.

"Dang Rach, that's terrible. I'm here for you no matter what." Joey said not sure what else to do. It had been so long since he had even talked to Rachel Green that he wasn't sure what else to say. Suddenly he felt his phone going off and slid the answer button before he looked at the name.

"_Hey, hey Joey! Have you heard from Rachel? I can't contact her, and I really need to talk to her." _

"Oh, uh, no I haven't heard from her Ross, sorry man. Everything ok?" He said quietly once he realized that it was Ross on the other end.

"_No, not really, but I really should talk to her before anything else. Could you make sure to let her know I am looking for her if she contacts you?" Ross said sounding very panicked. _

"Yeah of course, no problem buddy. Talk to you soon." Joey said hanging the phone up. "Um...so that was Ross. He's looking for you."

"Yeah, he's called like twelve times. I'm not going to answer quite yet. I just need to clear my head before I'm ready to talk to him. If not, I'm pretty sure I'll say something I'll regret. Anyway, I'm probably keeping you from something. Please, Joey, if you have something to do, don't hesitate to go. I saw you check your watch earlier. You're a busy movie and broadway star now." She said with a smile.

"I do have a stage rehearsal in just about an hour, do you want to come?"

"Oh, no, that's okay, I should be fine. I think I'm gonna head back to my parents house and relax a bit since I'm a little jet-lagged. Maybe we can meet up when you have a little more time?" She said quite a bit hopeful that he would have some time.

"Yes, of course! I have all day off tomorrow, want to go out for a bite to eat and Emma could join us?"

"That would be great! I'm sure Emma would really enjoy that. I'm so glad I ran into you today Jo, it's so great to see you again. I really missed talking to you." She said standing up and opening her arms to him. He pulled her in and held her close. "It's great to see you also Rach. Remember I'm always here for you." He said and stroked her hair as he did many times in the past. As they pulled apart a little, they stared at each other for a bit.

"I should probably get going." Joey said quietly not really wanting to leave her. "Yeah, so should I." Rachel said looking up into his eyes and felt a small flush run over her. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then Rach." He said and leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Good to see you Rach." Joey whispered in her ear and started to pull away. Rachel cupped his face and pulled him back in.

Their lips met in a small, caring, sweet kiss, but a kiss that was not supposed to happen, and Rachel soon realized that. She pulled back and instantly felt terrible. "Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry Jo. I don't know why I did that, there must be something wrong with me. I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry." The apology came out rushed and fast and just as fast Rachel was gone from his embrace and the Central Perk.

A/n: So there is the first chapter, I don't know how long I plan to make this story, but I really wanted to write a Joey/Rachel fanfiction. I have shipped this pair for a long time, and really think it's an underrated pairing.


End file.
